You are mine Isabella, forever
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Isabella Swan is just arriving from Phoenix to her father's home in Forks, Washington. She has a long-time boyfriend waiting on her...guess who...and threevery young dominant and possessive wolves imprint on her. Will she submit, or will somebody die in the process. Read and find out.
1. Imprinting on her

**Hey guys! Hope you like my story!**

**i do not own Twilight. I only wish I did. :-p**

Brady POV

So today we meet the lovely Bella Swan that Jake wouldn't stop blabbing about. He was currently talking about how great she is and how much he missed her. Uuuuhhhhh. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I looked over to see that Collin, my best friend since diapers, was just as uncomfortable as I was.

We were currently sitting at Sam and Emily's place, waiting for the mysterious Bella to arrive. I, for one wasn't excited. I mean, she's just a girl.

"Dude what's so special about this girl? Do you like, love her or something?" I asked him. I couldn't keep it in anymore, his blabbing was killing me. He looked at me as if I was a creepy stranger and then proceeded to say, "she is amazing and smart and beautiful and..." I tuned him out. And by the looks of Collin, he had done the same. Jake is starting to seriously get on my nerves.

I decided to close my eyes and listen to what's happening outside.

...

Several minutes later I heard a truck pull up. I opened my eyes and sat upright. Jacob was practically bouncing at the door. She knocked 3 times-hey, who's counting? And Jake swung the door open and flashed her a huge smile. "Bells!" "Jake!" They said at the same time. And at that moment, Jake picked her up and swung her around. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I knew that her voice was music to my ears. Her giggle was something I would love to wake up to. Wait, where is this coming from?

Jake finally put her down and said, "Bells, let me introduce you to my long-time friends". He turned her around and she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Jake described. She was about 5'2, has long chocolate brown hair that I would love to run my fingers through, very curvy shape (I had never seen so much boob!), and legs that went on for miles. I think the best part about her was her heart shaped-face. She has these perfect brown eyes that held a sparkle, cute little button nose, and the best part about her face was those lips...ooh those lips will be the death of me. They were full and naturally red. I loved them. It took me so much will power to not get up out of my spot and take Jake's arm from around her and kiss the hell out of her.

Wait, again, where is this all coming from.

I looked over to find that Collin had the same equally dazed look as I had. My eyes shot up when Jake said, "Bella, this is Collin and Brady, we call them the twins because..." I tuned him out because once she looked into my eyes, my whole world shifted. It wasn't my mother, by best friend, or even the fact that I'm a wolf that held me to this Earth, it was this beautiful being that held me here...Bella, my imprint.

I stood up, kissed her hand and fell to my knees while holding it, "Bella, you are mine" I said softly.

I would do anything for this woman who stood before me. She was my everything.

* * *

Jacob POV

By the way that Collin and Brady were looking at Bella, I knew what had happened. They imprinted...on MY Bella. No. No this can't be happening. Bella is MINE! "You didn't" I said to Brady and Collin. "Jake you know we can't help that she is ours now" "I will fight it. She is mine." they growled at me. And I had to admit i almost pissed my pants. Who are they to be growling at me?! They're pups! Suddenly I couldn't stand to be near them. Then I saw them shaking...and Sam yelled "take it outside!" Then Bella did something that broke my heart. she threw her tiny arms around their muscular frame. I had to admit, she looked perfect in their arms, but Im not giving her up.

* * *

Still Jacob POV

"Collin, Brady come talk to me outside." I headed outside and by the sound of it, they were following, hesitantly. Once a safe distance from Sam's house, I turned to face the pups. "So you imprinted on Bella, right?" They nodded "yes we have, she is now ours" Collin said. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated that this happened. "You know she's my girlfriend right, and I'm not giving her up. You don't understand that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't let her slip through my fingers just because you two imprinted on her." they looked like they wanted to kill me. I don't care.

"We'll see who's arms she's in in the end" they said as they promptly walked away. Woah those guys are cocky...

* * *

Bella POV

I don't know what just happened right in front of my eyes. The attraction that I feel toward those two young boys was...indescribable. something caused me to through my arms around them while they were shaking. What is happening to me? Am I possessed? Maybe I should go back to Phoenix. All of these thoughts were rushing in my head as I was hugging them.

There was one thing I couldn't deny while I was hugging them. It felt so right when I hugged them. Everything felt perfect. it felt as if all my stress and worries were melting away. All that mattered was me and my two boys. Wait, did I just call them mine?

**So guys, how did you like it? Review plzzzzz. I personally thought I did great, I just need longer chapters,but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting :-p**


	2. Wanting

I do not own Twilight

BELLA POV

I was waiting impatiently for my boys to return. _Bella you really need to stop this. Your boyfriend is Jacob and you love him. _I thought. It was true. I do love Jacob, but I feel this strange pull toward these three boys. I have to get over it. Jacob is my boyfriend and I'm happy. I think.

In between my internal rant, Seth, Collin, and Brady came back then about five minutes later so did Jake. The whole room seemed tense and silent. Finally, Jacob stood up and said, "Well I would like to properly introduce Isabella...my girlfriend" "it's Bella" I said in between gritted teeth. Jake knows I don't like the name Isabella very much.

I then heard a chorus of "Hey Bella" and "How are you". I walked around and introduced myself but purposefully avoided three specific boys.

* * *

Sam POV

I can't believe my only sister is here. I can't wait to finally meet her. She seems incredible by the way Jake described her but I wanna see for myself. From just looking at her, I can tell that I will have to fight off boys everywhere,mid Jake doesn't do it first. I chuckle a little at the thought.

It was only a few months ago that Billy Black told be I had a sister and that it was Bella. He said that Renee, my mother cheated on my father with Charlie Swan and had Bella. It was heartbreaking, but also a blessing all at one. I always wanted a sister and I couldn't ask for a better one.

I'm currently in the corner of the room just watching her. I'm trying to figure her out more before I approach her so I don't scare her off. She seems kind and also cool. From listening in on conversation with Leah, she likes to cook, read, go to the beach, and overall have fun. She already seemed cool. I caught Seth, Brady, and Collin from the other side of the room. They were watching her too.

I don't think Bella will taking kindly that four oversized men are staring her down. I already know that the three pups imprinted on my sister and it didn't sit well with me. Knowing that I had a sister and then having her being taken away my some kids going through puberty is just awkward and unfair to me.

I don't know why I'm nervous. I've talked to Bella before. Maybe once or twice when sh

e came down to visit Jake. But now, since I know we are family, it's like I'm meeting a whole new person.

The weird thing is, she doesn't even know we are siblings.

Seth pov

Bella is so perfect. She's beautiful and cool. I admit I have been eavesdropping but she is my imprint. I can't help it. I can help but tune all my senses to her.

She is tinyband petite but not all the way. She didn't look like a slut but she defiantly wasn't missing anything in the 'parts' department.

She defiantly had a full ass which I could grab on as I kissed her. She had full tits that could fit perfectly into my bear paw oversized hands. She had long legs for her petite body and hips that looked ready to fertilize my seed to bear my kids. She had a flat tummy and cute little feet.

Bella was toned. She had a banging shape. But it wasn't her body the mesmerized me. It was her face. Her long brunette hair that had little ringlets at the end. I wanted to swirl the curls around my fingers as I kissed the hell out of her full red lips.

Her eyes were my favorite because this chocolate orbs were the things that got us our forever and bounded us together. Those eyes proved that I loved her.

I decided to talk to Collin and Brady on the situation to see how they would handle it. We were all young but I was the most mature. You see, we are all only 15 and Bella had to be 17 or 18.

Brady pov

Bella was awesome. She was cute, funny and hot. I wanted her to talk to us so bad. I watched her as she walked around the room talking to everyone but us. It was upsetting, but I knew she needed her space.

I may be a possessive boy but I know my boundaries and when people need space.

She looked nervous, like she didn't want to look at us. I wonder why.

* * *

This whole Jacob thing has gotten me edge.

My Bella being kissed by any one other than me, Collin and Seth was unsettling. Honestly, it made want to rip his fucking head off. I hated Jacob from the start. He was always so cocky because he was future Alpha and that his dad was chief.

Not many people cared for him or about what he had to say. I'm surprised Bella hasn't noticed.

I will get her away from him and the WILL grow apart because Bella belongs to us. She always has and always will. Even if they don't want to, Bella will slowly find comfort in us and leave Jacob.

And I can't wait until that day comes.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Can someone help me with this story? I don't want to give it up but I'm in need of a beta. Plz help. Leave comments plz and tell me what you think. And I'm going to do a Bella and Quil soon...**


	3. Sibling Love

**Hello all!**

** I know it's been a while but I am back and chock full of ideas! I would love if someone could help me with my stories, someone with time and is a consistent writer. Your comments and encouragement to keep going on my** **stories makes me so happy! Please keep the comments coming and the messages coming with new ideas! :-)**

Bella POV

After all of my brief introductions to everyone (with the exception of Seth, Collin, and Brady), I sat down next Embry and Quil. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Embry started making small talk, "So, uh, you and Jake, huh?" He said with a bit of humor in his tone. I giggled and said, "Yeah, I really like him" I knew the blood was rushing to my cheeks. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear and smoothened out my royal blue v-neck tee. I was getting a little uncomfortable and I needed an out.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I asked Embry nervously, even though he and I both know that I didn't need to use it. "Upstairs, down the hall, to the right" he said warmly. "Thank you." I quickly said and went upstairs as nonchalantly as possible.

As I made my way upstairs, I noticed that this house was beautiful. With its modern gray walls and dark wooden floors. The walls were decorated with pictures. Pictures of the pack doing various things. Fishing, laughing, posing, it brought e a sense of home mad warmth. They looked so happy to be in each others company.

I must have been staring at the pictures longer than I thought because I felt someone's warm breath on my ear. "Need help finding the bathroom Bells?". I jumped at the deep, musky voice and whipped around so fast, I thought my neck would crack. It was Sam.

"No I'm okay, just looking around, if that's okay?" I said nervously, a little embarrassed I got caught staring at his pictures. "Bella, relax. My home is now your home." He said warmly. Why did he seem so open to sharing his home with me? We had just met about 30 minutes ago for Christ sake!

He must have seen the confusing expression on my face because he nodded in understanding. "Bella, we need to talk. There is a lot that you don't know and it has to do with both of us and our parents." Did he just say OUR parents? No I must have heard that wrong. I nodded and said, "sure, what's up Sam?" He shuffled a little. I Could tell he was a little unsettled and uncomfortable. "Bella. I'm your brother. I'm sorry to dump this all on you the first day you got here but I couldn't hold it in. I basically just got the news myself and I just had to tell you." I was shocked to say the least. A brother...wow. I always thought I was the only child but this is shocking.

"How?" I said, still in awe. "Our parents," he said tipping his head up a little. I know his neck must hurt from craning it down to look at me. He's so tall and I feel like a tiny bug compared to him. The thought made me smile a little. "Aren't totally the same. We have the same mother but that's it. She cheated on dad a while back then ran off with you and the guy to Florida. It's a big dramatic story but the point is, your here now and I can't wait to get to know you as my darling baby sister." He said, embracing me in a warm hug. "And I look forward to knowing you as my loving older brother." I said

* * *

Sam had lead me to the bathroom and went back downstairs. I was still a little flustered but I had to get it together. I'm usually great at meeting people but something about everyone's intense stares on me is just unnerving.

I checked myself out in the mirror and noticed that my eyes changed color this usually happens when I feel intense emotion but I don't know why. This time they turned Hazel uh! Other than that, I looked fine. I made sure that my outfit was presentable (a blue tee that showed how full and ample my breasts are, shorts that clung but not too much, and some cute sandals from Forever 21.) I took my brush out from my cross chest purse and proceeded to brush my hair up in s sloppy bun with a thin black headband. I then applied a fresh coat of makeup (mascara and lipgloss).

I looked cute, at least I thought .

I then mentally prepared myself by telling myself to just act normal and to be myself. Opening the door, I then went strolling downstairs. Walking into view, I saw three heads whip to my direction. The three boys that have been on my mind this entire time.

Seth. Collin. Brady.

(A/N Review and inbox new ideas please!)


End file.
